Apology
by gigglxe
Summary: Kenapa cinta sulit dimengerti? Jika benar-benar ada cinta sejati mengapa cinta itu harus rumit?


Tittle : Apology

Author : gigglxe

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe), fluff (maybe/?)

Rated : untuk sekarang T

Lenght : Chapter

A/N : author baru hadir~ mohon review yakk *wink* #apaini

 **WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya dilangit Seoul. Semua orang kembali melakukan aktivitas nya setelah kemarin libur karena hari nasional. Park Chanyeol, lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini terus mengantuk disepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Tadi malam ia bergadang dengan sahabatnya untuk menonton bola. Ia pun kehilangan sejumlah uang nya karena bertaruh dengan boleh, Chanyeol hari ini ingin sekali untuk tidak sekolah. Mengantuk, uangnya habis, dan hari ini ada ujian. Sial, mood nya benar-benar hancur.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, ia telat 6 menit. Di depan sekolahnya pun sudah ada Kim Seonsaengnim yang sedang menghukum murid yang terlambat.

Chanyeol mendekati Kim Seonsaengnim sembari tersenyum, "selamat pag-"

"Park Chanyeol, kau lagi?!" Tanya Kim Seonsaengnim meninggikan suaranya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi," ucap Chanyeol dengan sengirannya. Ia menunduk singkat lalu kembali berjalan melewati Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Ya! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Kim Seonsaengnim menarik telinga Chanyeol.

"A-akhh! B-baiklah aku tidak akan terlambat lagi!"

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku," suruh Kim Seonsaengnim sembari masih menarik telinga Chanyeol.

...

"Hey! Aku muak mendengar helaan nafasmu! Mungkin sudah 100 kali kau menghela nafas!" Ejek Jongin melebih-lebihkan.

"Diam kau! Uangku habis karena mu!" Ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Karena ku? Kan kau sendiri yang mengajak ku untuk bertaruh!"Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Hey! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu, huh?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak apa apa," Chanyeol menopang dagunya menggunakan tangannya.

"Wajah mu seperti banyak pikiran! Kau banyak hutang, huh?"

"BRAKK!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Jantung Jongin rasanya mau copot karena kaget.

"W-wae? Aku hanya bercanda bilang kalau kau banyak hutang. J-jangan tersinggung, aku hanya bercan-"

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Bukan itu masalahnya," Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya -lagi-.

"L-lalu?"

"Akuㅡ" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya membuat Jongin bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Yah! Tuntaskan kalimat mu!"

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya, "aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Luhan," ia pun langsung meninggal kan Jongin.

"Hey! Semoga berhasil!" Teriak Jongin.

...

Chanyeol berdiri didepan kelas Luhan, ia menarik tangan salah satu siswa dikelas itu, "apa Luhan ada didalam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan sedang tidak ada dikelas. Mungkin ia ada di kantin," ucap siswa itu.

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih," siswa itu mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Chanyeol membalikan badannya untuk menyusul Luhan ke kantin. Baru saja membalikan badannya, ia melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum yang merekat diwajahnya.

"Hai Yeol! Ada apa kau berdiri di depan kelas ku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hai Lu," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.""Ada apa? Katakan lah," ucap Luhan -selalu- tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu," jujur Chanyeol tanpa gugup, "mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah, ia gugup. Lelaki berambut coklat itu memainkan ujung seragamnya.

"M-maaf Yeol, aku tidak bisa," tolak Luhan sembari menunduk.

Terdengar jelas Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kecewanya, "T-tapi, kita masih bisa bersahabat, kok!" Luhan menatap Chanyeol disertai senyum.

Chanyeol terdiam. Kenapa ia harus tersenyum seperti itu pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Jongin menunggu ku," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis seraya berjalan melewati Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang semakin jauh.

...

"Bagaimana?! Kau berhasil?!" Tanya Jongin saat Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya memalingkan muka ke arah jendela."Aw- sepertinya kau ditolak," Ucap Jongin yang langsung disambut tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol.

"H-hey! Jangan terlalu serius!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "masih banyak yang lain."

"Aku tahu masih banyak yang lain, tapi yang seperti Luhan, tidak mungkin ada."

"Bisa saja kau, dramatisir sekali."

"Sial! Hari ini benar-benar sial!" Eluh Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Jongin kaget.

...

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Ayah Chanyeol dari lantai bawah.

"Ne? Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Kemari lah!"

Chanyeol menutup buku diary nya. Ia baru saja menulis keluh kesahnya ditolak Luhan di buku itu. Ck, keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kelantai bawah. Di ruang tamu ada Ayahnya dan entah siapa dengan membawa menghampiri mereka, "ada apa, Yah?"

"Perkenalkan, ini tuan Byun dan anaknya Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menunduk, "aku Park Chanyeol."

Ayah Chanyeol mempersilahkan tuan Byun dan anak nya untuk duduk."Jadi begini, Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama kita," Chanyeol langsung menatap Ayah nya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Baekhyun tinggal disini karena Ayahnya akan berpergian keluar kota untuk berkerja. Dan keluarga Baekhyun tidak memiliki rumah tetap di Seoul. Tadinya Baekhyun akan menyewa apartermen untuk tinggal, tapi aku menahannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun tinggal dirumah kita. Lagi pula, rumah kita sepi karena hanya aku dan kau saja yang tinggal disini. Jadi aku membawa Baekhyun untuk meramaikan rumah ini."

"Ah ne," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tolong bantuannya ya, Chanyeol," ucap tuan Byun.

"Drrrrtt" ponsel tuan Byun bergetar, ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"... Ne.. Sebentar- aku akan kesana sekarang ... Baiklah," tuan Byun kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya tuan Byun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Urusan Baekhyun biar aku yang mengaturnya," jawab Ayah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, aku mau pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali satu minggu lagi. Kau jangan nakal, mengerti?"Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mendapat elusan dikepalanya oleh Ayahnya.

Mereka mengantar tuan Byun sampai masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya, "Baekhyun, jaga diri mu baik-baik. Tuan Park, terimakasih."

"Ne," tuan Park Ayah Baekhyun pun melaju. Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Baekhyun, ayo masuk," ajak tuan Park disertai anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, kamar mu disana," tuan Park menunjuk kamar disebelah kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Nah Chanyeol, tolong antar Baekhyun kamarnya. Aku mau melanjutkan tugas kantor ku," Tuan Park mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhun, "Anggap lah rumah sendiri, ne?" Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk -lagi-.

Tuan Park pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, nama ku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya melihat tangan Chanyeol tanpa meraihnya, "Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

"O-oh.. Biar aku tunjukan kamarmu," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mengkuti Chanyeol untuk naik ke lantai atas sembari menggeret kopernya.

Chanyeol membuka kan pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalamnya, "Nah, ini kamarmu. Kamarku ada disebelah. Jika ada apa-apa bilang kepada ku, ya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Sampai jumpa," Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar meremas ujung bajunya, berharap hari seterusnya akan berlangsung baik.

...

Ia terkejut. Ya, Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat ayahnya ada didalam kamarnya."Ada ap-"

"Pelankan suaramu, aku mau berbicara tentang Baekhyun," ucap Ayahnya, "Baekhyun seorang anti sosial. Kuharap kau bisa merubah sifatnya."

"Anti sosial? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol, "aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Sepertinya Baekhyun mempunyai trauma di masa lalunya. Dan, dia akan tidak suka jika seseorang yang belum dikenalnya menyentuhnya."

"Ah.. Pantas saja, tadi aku mau bersalaman padanya tapi ia tidak meraih tanganku. Tadi pun ia hanya terus mengangguk jika aku berbicara."

"Aku harap kau mengerti. Dengan sikap hyper mu itu aku yakin Baekhyun bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit."

"Ne. Yah! Aku tidak hyper!"

"Kau hyper, Chanyeol. Sifat ibu mu menurun padamu," Ayah Chanyeol tertawa. Chanyeol hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke lantai bawah. Jalja," Ayah Chanyeol mengacak rambut Chanyeol.

...

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Selama 5 menit tidak ada Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun menaikkan halisnya seolah-olah berkata "ada-apa".

"Oh kau sudah mandi? Rajin sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Iya."

"Ayo sarapan. Ayahku sudah menyiapkan makanan," ajak menurut.

Ia mengikuti Chanyeol pergi kelantai dan Chanyeol duduk di meja makan. Ayah Chanyeol menyodorkan roti pada Chanyeol dan menyodorkan kaktugi pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku hanya mendapat roti?!" Protes Chanyeol."Kau kan sekolah, jika kau makan kaktugi kau akan terlambat."

"Aishh baiklah," lelaki berpakaian seragam itu pun mulai melahap makanannya.

"Ah Baekhyun," Ayah Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "untuk hari ini kau tidak perlu sekolah ne? Biar aku urus tentang sekolah mu hari ini. Kiranya kau akan sekolah besok atau lusa."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Ayo habiskan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, "wah roti ini ajaib. Aku sudah bisa kenyang dengan roti kecil seperti ini."

Chanyeol meminum air putihnya, "Aku pergi dulu, Yah."

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya lalu membungkuk pada Ayahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati ya."

"Tentu," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Ayahnya, "Sampai jumpa nanti, Baekhyun."

...

"Sudah kutebak kau pasti disini, Lu."

Luhan membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh.. Kau sedang apa? Kau tidak belajar?"

"Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran," Chanyeol mengelus tengkuknya disertai senyum malu, "kau sendiri mengapa ada di perpustakaan?"

"Aku disuruh membawakan buku-buku ini, tugas kesiswaan. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran."

"Luhan? Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Mereka pun melihat pada sumber suara.

"Hai Sehun. Lama tidak jumpa," ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum miring.

" _Selamat datang kembali, musuh ku_ ," monolog Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol, "ayo, Lu. Kita sudah ditunggu anggota lain," ucap Sehun mengabaikan sapaan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Luhan melihat pada Chanyeol, "aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa nanti Chanyeol!"

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi. Luhan meninggalkan senyuman sebelum membalikan badannya.

Apa-apaan. Chanyeol masih ingin mengobrol dengan Luhan. Ia membela-belakan bolos pelajaran demi bertemu Luhan. Awalnya Chanyeol melihat Luhan berjalan didepan kelasnya ketika pelajaran dimulai. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas lalu mengikuti Luhan.

Sial, Oh Sehun. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin membuatku cemburu. Tunggu pembalasanku, Sehun sialan.

...

"Chanyeol, terimalah perasaanku," gadis itu memberi Chanyeol sebungkus coklat.

Chanyeol melihat coklat itu, lalu mengambilnya, "terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak suka coklat," gadis itu menatap Chanyeol kecewa, "tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan memberikannya pada Jongin," lanjut Chanyeol.

"J-jadi.. Apa kah kau menerima perasaanku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," Chanyeol pun berjalan ke kelasnya melewati gadis itu.

Ia masuk kedalam kelasnya lalu melempar sebungkus coklat itu pada Jongin.

"Wah! Terimakasih! Ada gadis yang menyatakan lagi, hm?" Tanya Jongin sembari membuka bungkus coklatnya.

"Ya," Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang sedang memakan coklatnya, "sial. Oh Sehun mencari masalah lagi denganku."

Jongin langsung menatap Chanyeol, "benarkah? Bukannya kalian sudah baikan?""Ya. Tapi aku tahu Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar ingin baikan denganku."

"Yasudah, lanjutkan saja perangnya. Aku akan duduk manis melihat kalian berperang."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam. Ia pun mencekik Jongin bermaksud bercanda.

"Yakk! Uhuk! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol tertawa.

...

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Chanyeol sembari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sepi. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam 19.23. Ah.. Perutnya meminta makanan. Chanyeol pun langsung berganti baju di kamarnya.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Apa dia sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Pintu pun dibuka oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Hai Baekhyun. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo kita makan malam," ajak Chanyeol lalu turun kelantai bawah diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Hmm, sebaiknya masak apa ya? Kau suka makan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pun hanya menatap maklum Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita masak ramyeon saja? Setuju?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi berharap Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Iya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai memasak ramyeonnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ayahku pergi jam berapa?" Walaupun Chanyeol sudah tau Ayahnya pergi jam berapa, ia tetap menanyakannya agar tidak merasa canggung.

"Jam 9.30."

"Oh.. Tadi kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Benarkah?! Pasti kau sekarang sangat lapar! Kenapa kau tidak membuat makanan untuk makan siang?"

"Aku- tidak sopan jika aku seperti itu."

" _Wah, baru pertama kali ia berbicara lumayan panjang_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap lah rumah sendiri- Oh, Baek, tolong ambilkan telur di kulkas," Chanyeol sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengambil telur dikulkas lalu memberikannya pada berdiri disebelah Chanyeol sembari melihat Chanyeol memasak ramyeon.

"Wah sepertinya lezat! Wangi bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melirik Baekhyun yang ada mengangguk.

"Ah iya, lain kali jika kau lapar masak lah sesuatu, oke?"

"Iya."

Hening sampai akhirnya ramyeon pun sudah matang, "Sudah selesai! Ayo makan!" Chanyeol membawa pancinya ke meja makan. Ia duduk dimeja makan.

"Baek, ambilkan sumpit dan mangkok kecil," suruh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut dan menaruhnya dimeja duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih sumpitnya dan mulai makan.

"Ayo makan, Baek!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh dengan mie.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

...

"Kenyang sekali!" Chanyeol mengelus sekarang duduk disofa sembari menonton acara tv yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Apa kau masih lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Terimakasih."

"Tok.. Tok!" Pintu rumah Chanyeol diketuk oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol pun berdiri, "sepertinya ada tamu. Tunggu sebentar, Baek."

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, "Tadaa!" Teriak sang tamu lalu bergaya.

"Mau apa kau kesini hah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang tamu.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh kesini? Hargailah Jongin yang tampan ini," Jongin -sang tamu- memperlihatkan wajah sedih.

Chanyeol melirik pada tangan Jongin yang menjingjing 2 kantung di tangan kanan dan kirinya, "Kau bawa apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Playtation dan snack!" Jawab Jongin bersemangat.

"Yasudah ayo masuk."Jongin masuk kedalam dan Chanyeol menutup pintunya.

Mereka menuju ruang tv yang langsung ditatap Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" Bisik Jongin. Chanyeol dan Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ah Baekhyun, kenalkan ini Kim Jongin," ucap Chanyeol.

"Salam kenal," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjabat tangan Jongin percis seperti berkenalan dengan Chanyeol, "senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Nah, ayo mulai saja pestanya!" Seru Chanyeol seraya menghubungkan playtation Jongin dengan mengeluarkan makanannya dari kantungnya.

"Ronde pertama aku melawan Jongin,oke?!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" Seru Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk dilantai dengan snack dan minuman hanya melihat mereka bermain playtation dari belakang. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat mereka bermain.

"Ayo menyerah lah!" Seru Jongin sembari menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Kau sana yang menyerah!" Chanyeol menendang balik kaki Jongin.

Mereka tertawa sembari terus menang pun Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersorak senang lalu meminum minuman yang Jongin bawa.

"Baekhyun ayo bergabung dengan kami!" Ajak Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain playtation."

"Ayo coba dulu!" Bujuk pun duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Baiklah aku akan melawan Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum menantang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, kau lebih bagus tersenyum," ucap Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Jongin yang merasa terabaikan lalu berdeham, "nah Baekhyun, ini pegang," Baekhyun meraih stick nya dari Jongin.

"Main dulu saja, nanti aku beritau," ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mulai bermain.

"Arahkan bolanya kesana, Baek!" Jongin mulai memberi arahan pada Baekhyun tidak mengerti cara nya. Ia terus berusaha untuk menuruti perintah Jongin.

"Bukan begitu Baekk. Tekan tombol ini," Jongin menyentuh tangan Baekhyun sembari menekan tombol yang ada di stick.

Baekhyun langsung -sedikit- melempar stick nya kepada Jongin ketika tangannya disentuh. Jongin kaget melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba melempar stick nya seperti yang marah? Entahlah wajah Baekhyun menunjukan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan melihat pada Baekhyun dan Jongin, "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menampakan wajah menyesal, "A-aku- harus ke kamar mandi."

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi pada Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya memencet tombol di stick milik Baekhyun," jawab Jongin.

"Kau menyentuhnya?"

"Ya sedikit."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Baekhyun tidak suka jika ada orang yang belum benar benar kenal denannya menyentuhnya."

"O-oh. Haruskah aku minta maaf?"

"Yasudah nanti saja minta maafnya. Ayo kita lanjutkan bermain!"

...

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol sembari mengetuk kamar Baekhyun. Perlu beberapa kali Chanyeol melakukannya sampai Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Hari ini kau akan pergi sekolah. Mandi dulu saja, nanti aku akan membawa kan seragammu."

"Iya. Terimakasih, Chan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mandi membersihkan badannya.

...

Chanyeol membawa seragam Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

 **TBC**

duh duh, maaf ya tulisannya masih berantakan/? tulisannya emang gini, ciri khas /?

mohon banget ya _**please dont be silent rider**_ _._ review bila berkenan, kritik & saran pasti aku terima! babay~!


End file.
